The Wake Of My Hangover
by OnTheFlipSide
Summary: Liam wakes up to a strange bed, a strange sensation, a strange memory, but a surprisingly familiar face. What will he learn about himself and his best friend in the wake of his hangover? LiLo! One Direction!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a LiLo fic, and I got the idea, cause I've had the stomach bug for a while, and I have a terrible headache, and when my sister asked how it felt, I said "Like a freaking hangover." And I was watching a LiLo video, and this was formed. Enjoy=)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own these amazing five boys, yet. I'm working on it.**

* * *

I groaned loudly and rolled over. Where the hell was I? I looked around and realized I was somehow in Harry's room. Suddenly I remembered going to Hazza's place for a party, but I really didn't remember much past 7:00 that evening. My head was pounding. Before I knew it I was running to the bathroom, very, very sick. See, I never drank much. The only person who could ever convince me to was Harry. I don't know why I ever went to his parties. Always got me into trouble.

I walked back into Harry's room after that terrible experience, only to notice something I hadn't before.

There appeared to be another person in that bed with me.

Holy crap. I really hope I didn't hook up with some chi-

"Liam?"

OH! Good.

"Good morning, Tommo!" I said with a smile, very grateful that it was my best friend in bed with me, and not some random chick I'd screwed in my drunken path.

"How... how ya feeling, Li?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uh, fine, Lou. Something wrong? Are you gonna be sick, too? I already was," I said sympathetically.

He shook his head. "I didn't drink anything last night. Once Harry got you off your face, I had to stay sober and keep people from killing each other."

"Wow, thanks Tommo. I don't know what we'd do without you!"

"...Li?" he asked me, with some strange look in his eyes... what was that?

"Yes, Louis?"

"Exactly how far back do you remember from last night?"

"I got off my face at 6:30. I remember nothing past 7:00."

"...Oh."

I kept looking at him. Something was wrong.

"So why were you in my bed, Tommo?" I asked with a wink.

My simple teasing that we all normally would have blown off with a laugh, seemed to terrify Louis. He glanced frantically around the room.

"I- uh- Harry- He put me- he told- said to - check on you-stay with you," he stammered out.

"Alright, Louis?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing," I replied, shaking my head. What has gotten into this lad?

"I- uh- that's- good- bye!"

"LOUIS!"

It was too late. Louis was already gone, and on his way to his new flat he had just moved into.

That was so odd. It was almost like Lou was very glad I didn't remember what happened.

It was almost as if he was hiding something.

It was almost as if something bad happened.

It was almost as if... NO!

Liam, Liam, Liam, that can't be it!

Nothing happened!

But... but what if it did...

* * *

**Can you guys guess what it is? ;) bet ya can! For the purpose of this story, Louis moved out of his and Harry's flat when Harry came of age, so he could have more privacy.**

**How'd you guys like it?**

**Review?**

**-OnTheFlipSidexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late updates. Been really busy. Anyway, here you are, lovelies=) xx**

* * *

I sat there on my bed curled into a ball, trying to figure out what to do. I shouldn't have acted like that. Liam had to have noticed something was wrong. Then he probably went to talk to the boys. Then Harry correctly analyzed my actions. And Liam knows what happened.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

But I don't think so.

Next to Harry, Liam's my best friend. And I've gone and screwed everything up by, well, screwing him up. I shouldn't have taken advantage of him being drunk like that.

He's just so adorable.

He was asking me to do it. I didn't force him to. But he didn't know what he was doing. He was drunk.

But he was amazing.

And I want to be able to do that and be close to him like that all the time.

But it'd be weird, wouldn't it? Like, coming out like this?

I mean, only Harry knows that I like guys and girls.

Plus, if Liam and I ever came out to the fans, what would happen?

We'd lose all of the Larry Stylinson shippers, all of the Ziam shippers, anyone who ships anyone but Liam and I.

We'd also lose all of the homophobe fans, or the fans with homophobe parents.

We could destroy the band.

What am I saying? We would never need to come out, because Liam doesn't like me back.

There's no way someone like that could like someone like me. A _guy_ like me. Liam is as heterosexual as they come.

At least, as far as I know.

_Stop getting your hopes up, Louis._

It was a mistake. Yeah. A mistake. Next time I see Liam, I'll apologize, say I don't know what happened, I'm sorry, can we forget, can we pretend it never happened?

But it did happen. And I know I won't forget. And I know what happened. And I'm not sorry.

And I might not even see him again. What if he-

The doorbell rang.

I stayed curled up.

It rang again.

I stayed.

It rang.

I stayed.

It rang.

Finally, I got up and looked in the mirror. I hadn't realized I'd been crying.

I wiped my face and splashed some water on me, then dried off.

It rang again.

"COMING!" I yelled. My voice sounded hoarse from not using it so long.

I walked slowly down the stairs, waiting to get my head bit off by Harry for being such an idiot.

I opened the door to see Liam standing on my front step, tears streaming down his face.

He looked up, opened his mouth, closed it again, then slowly said one word.

"Louis."

* * *

**Ooohhh. Cliffy. Review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLD YOUR FIRE! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated, I'm a terrible person. I've just been really busy with bible club and teaching guitar and everything and my boyfriend has mono and ugh! Okay, sorry. Storytime. Here you go:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Still haven't managed to own the boys. Still working on it.**

* * *

I ran. I wasn't really sure where I was going. I just went. I ran down the stairs, past the kitchen where the boys were calling me to come back, out the door, down the street, until I lost track of where I was. Time no longer had meaning. What had I done with Louis? Why was I even asking that, I knew exactly what I had done with Louis, and exactly why.

I had meant to tell him in some sweet, caring way, alone, after a show one night. Just because that's how you're supposed to do things.

Now I've gone and messed everything up by getting drunk. I was probably down on my knees begging for him. That's what happens when I'm drunk.

I kept running.

I lost track of time, place, day, night. I had no clue where I was going until I was there.

I finally stopped outside of Louis' door. I stood and stared at it for a while, wondering what brought me here. After a while, I just broke down and cried, laying there on his doorstep. Again, time lost meaning.

It was dark when I stood up, tears streaming down my face.

I rang the doorbell.

Silence.

Again.

Silence.

Again.

Silence.

Then I heard Louis' voice yell "COMING!" and then his footsteps towards the door.

He opened the door and I looked up at him through the tears.

"Louis."

* * *

**So that was pretty much just the last chapter in Liam's POV. But don't kill me, please, I'm on total writer's block and I'm trying really hard to figure out what comes next. Suggestions? xx**


End file.
